OPPORTUNITIES
by MadUnderTheHat999
Summary: In which Cheshire is confused and Alice has all the answers. Just another cute little one-shot ficcie of the cutest/darkest AiW couple ever with a lame summary but a good story! Can be taken as a sequel to PAIN, TEARS AND LOVE but can also be read solo.


**YAY! Somebody loves ME! Not really, just my ficcies ;) So, I've decided to continue creating MORE awesome translations *cue the mini-fireworks*. Again, people who don't like ADRK WONDERLAND or ALICExCHESHIRE PAIRING beware, because you're stepping onto the lair of and ANGRY FANGIRL who owns an indentical copy to the VORPAL BLADE OF AWESOME POWER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the VORPAL BLADE OF AWESOMENESS! The rest is owned by the MIGHTY team of Lewis Carroll, American Mcgee and 39medalla!**

**On with the story!**

OPPORTUNITY

Alice and Cheshire strolled through the Vale of Tears hand in hand. After that stormy afternoon in which Cheshire had declared his love for her in his humanoid form, he and the madwoman had become a couple; no other creature in Wonderland could deny how they were very much in love.

"Look Cheshire! That's a camellia flower, right?" Alice asked, pointing towards a large flower with large pink petals.

"That's right, Alice" responded the Wonderland creature absentmindedly, his golden cat-eyes glancing around the foliage but not really looking at it. His mind was once again troubled with a puzzle he had no answer to—why had Alice agreed to give him a chance in love? He wasn't exactly human, much less a good person. His brow furrowed as he contemplated his dark past. He had done many horrible things, things he had never told Alice for fear of losing her. The thought of her sweet face twisted in disgust was a vision he couldn't bear.

"Is something wrong, Chesh?" Alice watched her boyfriend with worried eyes as his usual comforting grin was replaced with a frown. She has sat down over a double-six domino by the stream sometime before, and had taken off her boots and stockings to dip her feet in the water.

Cheshire shook his head, clearing away his brooding thoughts before smiling at her,

"Why do you ask, my dear?"

Alice blushed at the endearment, but she addressed Cheshire coolly,

"You seem more pensive than usual, Cat."

Uncertainty filled him for a moment, but if there was ever a woman he could never lie to, it was his Alice.

"There is…something…that I've been wondering about…that I've been meaning to ask you", Cheshire ventured hastily.

That immediately caught her curiosity. What could he possibly want to ask her that was so befuddling?

"Oh? And what is it you want to ask me?" Alice half-expected for it to be a trick from her rather mischievous beau, but lately Cheshire had acquired a habit of surprising her with the unexpected. Instead of answering with a prank and his usual joyful laugh, the cat humanoid asked his companion,

"Why did you give me a chance?"

She didn't need to ask what he was referring to.

"You just said it yourself, it was an opportunity" Alice pointed out.

In the past it was usually her who became nonplussed by his cryptic answers, but this time Cheshire was the one looking at Alice strangely. An opportunity? The answer was too simple to register in his brain. The madwoman snickered at the expression that was so foreign to her usually know-it-all boyfriend.

"What do you mean, an opportunity?"

"Everyone deserves an opportunity," she explained, "an opportunity to learn, to find love, and to live. I wanted to give you that opportunity because everybody deserves one, and you would never waste it."

Alice got up from where she sat an approached Cheshire. She gave him a peck on the lips, and then snuggled into his chest, listening for his heartbeat. Cheshire simply took her in his arms and planted a sweet kiss on the top of her head, silently thanking the Heavens for this opportunity.

Don't ever waste an opportunity that will secure your happiness, even if others wouldn't like it.

**WHOO! That was a toughie. Thank you thank you, my lovely, lovely readers! So, what it gonna be? Loathe, Like or Love? Just put all your little thoughts on the cute little text box below. EVERYTHING FROM HUGS TO FLAMES ARE WELCOME! **

**Once again, thanks to 39medalla for this ridiculously cute story which is soooo sweet it'll probably clog my arteries ;) Show me and 39medalla the LOVE, PEOPLE! THANK YOU! ^^**

**MadUnderTheHat999**


End file.
